


For Good

by AuroraLovene



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, I love the fact that Hange is non-binary, I was in a mood, Inspired by the song For Good, It's kinda OOC a bit, Levi dies, Male Hange, but I also absolutely adore the idea of male Hange, but that's cause he's being a sentimental asshole to Hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLovene/pseuds/AuroraLovene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a normal high risk mission behind the walls, ends in loss and heartbreak</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good

It was just a normal expedition. See how far they could push the titans back and try to capture any new specimens for Hange to experiment and learn from. 

It had been five years since what remained of the 104th training squad had joined Eren as Levi's special operations squad, and they had grown passed rookie mistakes and carelessness. 

Everyone was surprised when it was Levi that made the careless mistake.

Bodily shoving Connie; who had his back turned as he tried to get his jammed gear to function; out of the way of an oncoming titan he cried out when the titans jaws locked around his right side at the hip and waist. 

Feeling the bones in his hip and pelvis snap he bit back a scream of agony, choking on air at the pain. Briefly he registered he was falling, the titan having pitched forward toward the ground after Mikasa had cut into his neck, and no amount of struggling could make the dead titan release him from it's maw. With a shuddering cry he felt adrenaline course through his body as he ripped his side from the titan, now in it's beginning stages of decay. 

Dropping behind a fallen tree he shuddered, not even bothering to look down at the wound. He could feel the blood flowing freely from it. He was well aware he didn't have much left. 

Looking up at the canopy he felt black creeping in on his vision, and he smiled bitterly to himself as he felt his body pitch to the left. So this was how it ends, alone and bitter. How seemingly fitting for him. 

Opening his eyes he was surprised to find himself in Hange's arms. Seeing it was just the two of them he allows an uncharacteristically sweet smile to grace his countenance. He's well aware he's dying. He was sure he had died before he awoke due to Hange's frantic pressure to his side. The wound in his side is too deep. The bones are shattered and skin just flapping uselessly. He's lost far too much blood. He's aware that everything Hange is trying is in vain, and he knows he should tell him to get back to the battle raging behind them, but he's selfish. He's cold. He just wants to be warm, to be held. 

Catching the brunettes hand his smile falls into a grimace as he forces his body to move, dragging himself closer to the other males chest, half laying across his lap.

"Hey shitty glasses, you know...you know this is it right? We'll never see each other again in this lifetime after this."

Looking down Hange shook his head violently, brown eyes wide, glossy with unshed tears. 

"Come on short stack, don't say shit like that." 

"Shut up and let me talk." Grimacing he winced as a wave of pain over took his body. He was left breathless from the onslaught of pain. Placing a hand on his side he hid his disgust. He could feel his entrails. There was a gaping hole in his side. Looking up at his friend he sighed shakily. 

"So much of me is made of what I learned from you. I never really said anything, but you changed me for good Hange." 

"You're such an ass Levi, saying things like that at a time like this. But...since you've decided to be sentimental for once, I want you to know something. I know I'm who I am today because I met you." 

Smirking Levi shrugged, beginning to shiver in earnest. His body was growing numb to the pain for the most part, and was growing colder by the moment it seemed. 

"I know Shitty Glasses. I hate to do this, but I need to ask you a favor." 

"You want to be indebted to me Levi? Why I'm touched." Hange joked before gray eyes locked onto his own brown and he could see the severity of the situation. The open pain and sadness reflected in their stormy depths sobered him, and he nodded somberly. 

"I need you to make sure that when this is over you don't let those military police fuckwads kill Eren. You have to swear to me if it comes to that, you'll get him out safely. He cannot be a casualty of this war. I need-" breaking off with a sudden gasp of pain he grit his teeth and plowed on, looking up at a stunned Hange. "I need you to keep an eye on them all for me. They all need to survive. They have bright futures, all of them." 

Nodding the brunette sniffled, leaning over to bury his face in the neck of his dying friend, sobs freely wracking his body. Raising the hand not pressed to his side Levi snapped the strap of the mans goggles before tousling his hair. 

"Tch stop crying shitface." 

"Fuck you Levi. You're not losing your only family." 

Rolling his eyes he weakly pushed at the mans face, cringing at the string of snot connecting to his shirt. 

"You've got those shitty brats. They're your family dumbass." 

Nodding Hange took in a shuddering breath, wiping his nose on his sleeve giving a watery laugh when Levi groaned at the sight, his jaw clenching when the smaller male coughed harshly, his entire frame shaking from the effort. His hoarse voice broke the man from his thoughts, surprised when he saw Levi had pulled himself into a sitting position beside him against the tree. All around them the sounds of a major battle could be heard, and he silently prayed they all made it out, though looking at the small huddled figure beside him he knew it was in vain. The deep wound in his side and the ever growing stain of blood blooming on the dirt beside him reinforced that. 

"Hey fuckface, do me a favor." 

Hange nodded and tried to grin, attempting to think of this as a normal conversation with his cantankerous companion. 

"Another one? Gosh Levi you're just full of surprises today." 

"Fuck you dumb shit. I need you to get back out there. I told you, watch over them. I'll be fine. You can just come back and grab me when you're done." 

They both knew it was a lie. He wasn't fine. They'd come back to retrieve his body and give him a cremation with the others that had fallen on the mission. 

But for both of their sakes, Hange nodded and stood. 

"You're awfully pushy for such a tiny man."  
Rolling his eyes Levi scowled, gritting his teeth against another wave of sharp pain. 

"Get fucking going shitdick." 

Nodding Hange bent down pressing a kiss to the ravens temple before using his gear to return to the battle, knowing when he returned his best friend, his brother, would be cold and dead. He would win. He would find a way to end this war somehow, if only so no one had to suffer again like this. With that thought in mind he rejoined the fight with renewed vigor.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo~ if you actually got through this travesty of a piece way to go!  
> This came about while I was getting some one word prompts from my friends, and one was warmth. I came up with 2 different ways that could go, and decided on the second, more depressing idea. Then For Good came on and absolutely sealed the deal.  
> This song is my headcannon Levihan song and no one can tell me otherwise.


End file.
